Hajime Ichinose
Hajime Ichinose is the main protagonist of Gatchaman Crowds. Appearance Hajime is usually seen in a school uniform with black shoes, skirt and stockings with a white shirt and a yellow handkerchief around her neck. Later changes to red handkerchief after fusing with Katze, although the change to a red handkerchief is more likely due to her being a third year student at the time. Her bust has also gotten noticeably bigger after the fusion as well. Personality Hajime is a carefree and eccentric teenage girl. At first many of her teammates see her as "troublesome" and stupid. However, she is incredibly insightful as she completely changes the purpose of Gatchaman by discovering MESS's benevolent nature. Although somewhat impulsive both her rash and thought-out actions prove to be inspirational for her teammates. In essence, Hajime represents seeing the bigger and whole picture with a positive outlook while acknowledging the faults of others and remaining indifferent to them. Plot She is a 16-year old female high school girl living in Tachikawa City, who is a new member of the G-Crew. She is powerful and energetic, has artistic spirit and is a bit strange but in a good way. She has a knack for collecting stationery and gets excited over new models of pens and scissors. She is put under the responsibility of Sugane, but disobeys his orders and impulsively acts on her own. Her actions, however greatly affect her teammates and the world such as understanding the MESS and their real intentions and even attempting to understand the vile Berg Katse while opposing his/her plans. History ''Crowds'' ''insight'' Abilities Hajime is skilled in arts and crafts such as origami as well as using hardware tools such as a power drill. Her white Designer's NOTE reflects this. She is also unconventionally intelligent able to not only see the 'big picture' of events but also the 'finer details' such as figuring out how MESS communicate and how to read situations of the events around her. Gatchaman Her Gatchaman form is a neon pink, blue and white armor with pink hair in pigtails. It resembles a maid outfit with feathers on the skirt with retractable motorized rollerblade boots and wings. In the Second Season, Hajime' s white NOTE and parts of her Gatchaman form now have red accents as a result of fusing with Katze and its Schadenfreude NOTE. It is also shown that due to her merge with Berg Katze, it can sometimes hijack her body and try to cause problems while speaking out loud. But due to Hajime's strong will, she is, at the moment, able to resist and regain control by smacking away Katze's soul when it comes up front. Hajime had also gained Katze's shapeshifting ability allowing her to duplicate the appearance of whatever being she comes into contact with complete with their abilities. Attacks *'Blanc et Noir:' Twin blades holstered in the boots of Hajime's armor that can combine into a giant pair of scissors. The scissors can also be used as a large sword when closed. *'Petits Ciseaux:' Small blue scissors that have a bird head and a blue G logo on them. Used as throwing daggers. *'Balles Patsels: '''Red, blue, and yellow projectiles fired from a launcher on Hajime's right hand. *'Wings de l'Avenir:' A pair of retractable wings that resemble swan heads that grant Hajime the power of flight *'Grand Ciseaux:''' A secondary pair of scissors formed when the Wings de l'Avenir detach from Hajime's armor and combine. The Grand Ciseaux is smaller that the Blanc et Noir and is used as a short sword when closed. Trivia * An early developmental concept of Hajime had her as "G-6" on the team, and wearing bird-like armor similar to the original Science Ninja Team uniforms. She also had a weapon that resembled Ken's Birdrang. Another concept had her with her current pigtailed armor look, but with a feathered-end cape attached. She was not originally going to be the main character, but it was decided that her outlook would be more interesting if she were the lead role in the series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gatchaman Crowds